Snowstone
Overview One of the events in Magelord was the birth of Minalyan, the first born of Minalan and Alya. There were complications as the magical shrouds of both mother and child were interlocked, preventing Minalyan from being born. With Alya near death, Min improvised a spell using the Morath Sigil, a separating rune that scales with power; he fed the spell as much power as he could along with a desperate prayer to ''Briga''. The result was the successful birth of Minalyan and the transformation of all the silica in a 2 mile radius into a bright white stone, Snowstone. “The Morath sigil,” Gareth lectured, informatively, “was originally crafted from a similar Alka Alon cognate spell. It is a dividing spell, an unbinding, but it isn’t as brutish as most others – indeed, it is among the most subtle. Because it seeks to alter reality at the level of the atomi, themselves, not merely hack a thing in twain.”Mancour, Terry. Magelord: Book Three Of The Spellmonger Series (p. 489). Kindle Edition. Snowstone lowers the local thaumaturgical resistance field of the Magosphere, in effect lowering etheric density in proximity to itself. Magic resistance is an important factor in most spells. Every place is a little more or a little less resistant to your consciousness imposing its will on the rest of the universe through the agency of magical force. There are all sorts of calculations for compensating for it, and there’s even an established average “constant” that’s often used when writing down spells in general.Mancour, Terry. Magelord: Book Three Of The Spellmonger Series (p. 221). Kindle Edition. Developments Due to its unique quality to essentially, make magic easier to do, Snowstone becomes highly valued, drawing the attention of friend and foe alike. The Snowstone spell had the secondary effect of creating the [[Apophylyte Crystals|''Apophylyte Crystals]],'' the magical stones that help to transform how magic is used by the Magi in the series. The ''Karshak Alon'' revere the snowstone when they visit Sevendor; in agreeing to build Minalan a new castle, they secure snowstone as part of the payment for the construction. We can read about these events in the ''Stonesinger'''' short story. The [[Alka Alon|''Alka Alon]] use snowstone to build their embassy tower called Lesgaethael atop Mattens Helm, The spire complex was on the higher side of the truncated hill, to the northeast. There was a nine-story tower of slender Alka Alon design, made entirely of snowstone quarried from my mountain and transported here by Guri’s masons, at Alka Alon request. The graceful spire towered over the small complex below, which acted as a kind of hostelry and meeting place between our two races. Lesgaethael was functionally the Alka Alon embassy, and while I had witnessed its speedy, magically-aided construction by the Karshak Alon, I was still amazed every time I saw it up close.Mancour, Terry. High Mage: Book Five Of The Spellmonger Series . Kindle Edition. '' [[Shereul (The Dead God)|''Shereul]] was quick to discover the secrets of snowstone, after a ''dragon'' was defeated during the siege of ''Castle Cambrian''.'' Some of his [[Shaman|''Shaman]] stole snowstone at the end of the conflict, later in ''High Mage'' chunks of snowstone are observed in cages around the dragons' necks; making controlling them magically easier. In ''Necromancer'', particles of Snowstone had floated down the Ketta Stream, into the Bontal River and out to the Shallow Sea; where the substance came to the attention of unexpected creatures, here is an excerpt of a conversation between Moudrost and Minalan, “So the . . . nymphs like . . . my snowstone-flavored river water?” I asked, confused. I had virtually no understanding of what he was speaking about. That’s never stopped me before. '' ''“They were the first who sensed it,” he agreed, after a long and lusty sip of wine. “Was after a storm, when the spring floods bring the finest sweetwaters to the sea. The nymphs were ranging along the sandy plains underwave, and began to churn excitedly. And of course their cries caught the attention of their Keeper, who in turn notified the Kraytak on duty. When he sent a Seeker school in to investigate, they discovered the source of the new flavor. That’s when the Hindermen took charge, had the Sekleties taste the sweetwater, and the old crones went mad, too.”Mancour, Terry. Necromancer: Book Ten Of The Spellmonger Series . Kindle Edition. Bluestone As events progress in ''Enchanter'' Baron Dunselen and Baroness Isily unsuccessfully attempt the Snowstone spell, not being aware of components like the divine influence; they instead create ''Bluestone'''' ''among other substances. References Category:Magic